Brotherly Love
by sora314
Summary: Roxas and Sora are twin brothers. Roxas hates Sora. And Roxas is sent away to a different school for his perfect grades. But when Sora improves and they end up in the same school..things dont end up quite well. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Also by KaoruChanXD
1. So it Begins

Sora and Roxas were both born twins to two grateful and humble parents. Both loves their sons tenderly, and both felt honored to have been able to parent these two wonderful boys. Age four marked the end of this, when their mother came into the room and Sora ran to her, clutching her leg and crying quite terribly. Apparently, Roxas had used a high offensive word towards Sora to describe his intelligence compared to Roxas.

"You're stupid."

Both parents had know that Roxas was a bit farther ahead than Sora. Roxas was the first one to laugh, the first one to walk, and even before he started school Roxas could write his own name, while Sora could barely hold his own spoon while eating ice cream. They had no choice but to send Roxas to a boarding school that was built into the heart of Twilight Town as they sent Sora off to the elementary/middle/high school located on their island. Immediately, Roxas was put up to first grade while Sora was in kindergarten.

Roxas deeply loved his parents, but it took a glance for Roxas to be filled with annoyance towards his younger brother. Roxas had even gotten Sora into big trouble with their next door neighbors when Roxas had convinced Sora that if he went to the house next door and picked some fruit from their precious fruit trees, their parents would be proud. Soira was caught, then his parents nearly punished him and sent him to his room before they found out that Roxas told him to do it.

Why did Roxas hate his brother so badly? Perhaps the boy craved understanding from his brother. He wanted to be equal. Instead, Sora was behind, and to Roxas, a brick head.

Roxas sat down at his desk, fingering the letter in his hands excitedly. He wouldn't have told anyone, but even though he was fourteen now he still loved getting letters from his parents. He would have tore it open without haste, but in his excitement he tore the envelope and yanked out the letter. As he read, he absorbed all the words as quickly as a frog's tongue could lash out to grab its food. Then suddenly, Roxas felt himself get hot all over, and he felt himself become slightly disoriented and furious.

"Sora's... Sora's transferring to my school?!?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora's perspective, Chapter One

Do my parents hate me?!? Are they TRYING to ruin my life?! It might seem crazy to hear me say something like that but maybe you don't understand exactly what my parents did. So let me spell it all out for you.

THEY'RE TRANSFERRING ME TO THE "TWILIGHT CHRISTIAN ACADEMY"!!! And do you know who else goes there?!

ROXAS, MY EVIL BROTHER!!!!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

I don't think I've ever been this scared in my entire life!! Not even when -- oh gosh, this is scarier than any prank Riku's pulled on me!! Not even that one Halloween prank could top this!! And I know Roxas is just reading that letter our parents send him and coming up with evil, malicious way of killing me as soon as he sees me!! I can see that evil shine in his eyes and that freaky grin he wears whenever he's coming up with another of his evil plans -- I CAN'T GO! THERE'S NO WAY!!! I JUST CAN"T DO IT!!!

I had just gotten home after a good day of school. Apparently I had been doing really well too. I passed my math test with a perfect 100%. But that was because Riku had been tutoring me and dang, he's a good teacher! Anyways, I walked in the door and heard my mom calling me, "Sora-umpkins!!" Ugh. I hated it when she called me that. I loved my mom, but she could be really weird sometimes. I pulled the milk carton out of the fridge and drank out of it then went into the living room where her and dad were waiting for me. Wait, dad's home now? My dad was a very good fishermen who usually stayed out on the waters for hours. My mom created clothes and sold them to the rest of the island. In a way, we were among the richer people on Destiny Islands but I wouldn't say we were filthy rich either. Then again, we had enough to send Roxas off to school in Twilight Town....

"Sora honey, sit down! We want to talk to you about something," my mom chirped happily. She looked a bit concerned and wore that sort of look that one has after they've been slapped and they're trying to pretend the slap didn't sting. That should've been my first warning but I thought maybe she just stuck herself with a needle again. "Uh, what's up?" I asked a bit confused.

"Well, you've been doing really well in school since you started a couple months ago, despite this being your Freshmen year, and your father and I have been very proud of you."

Seriously? "Seriously?" I asked, feeling all warm inside. Maybe they bought me something... like a new boat! Or maybe we'd go on vacation early and miss a few weeks of school!!! Wait what? How could they do that? If I was doing well in school I think they would want me to STAY in school. Hmmm.... but it would be cool if --

"Sora? Are you paying attention?" my father asked and I snapped out of my thoughts. "S-sorry dad!!" I blushed, sitting back up and focusing again. He nodded and my mom went on. "In fact, you haven't done so well since --" She looked at my dad sympathetically then coughed. "Well, you're doing very well Sora. We are both very, very proud of you!"

"Cool! Awesome!! So what'd you get me?!" I asked anxiously. Gosh they were being slow! If they got me something I wanted to know now! I had to tell Riku about this!

"Well..." my father said, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm not sure that this is something you'll like, but it is for the best. You'll appreciate it later I'm sure."

...What? Something that I don't like? Well what sense does that make?! If they want me to do better they'd get something I like to brib- motivate me to do better!! So they got me something I DON'T like. What???

"Huh???" I asked, dumbfounded. "But why something I don't like?!" I said defensively. "Isn't it the parents job do get their kids stuff that will make them want to do better!?" Both of them chuckled and relaxed a bit, but I didn't!

"C'mon! So what happened?! I'm doing better yeah yeah yeah and you got me something that I won't like yeah yeah yeah! And what?"

My mom put her hand on my dad's hand and he sighed.

"We transferred you out of Destiny Island High School."

"YOU WHAT?!" I hollered. "HOW COULD YOU! I'M DOING WELL IN SCHOOL, RIGHT?! HOW WILL I GO TO SCHOOL NOW?!" My mom whinced. Maybe she knew I would be upset? WELL, DUH MOM!!

"S-Sora, you'll still got to school. You're going to a new school."

Is my dad an idiot? "What other school can I go to??? Destiny High is the only high school around here!!!" Wait, maybe that was it! Maybe he didn't want me to go to school at all!! Maybe he wanted me to be a fishermen! Oh no, he already tried that! I told him "NO NO NO"!!! If he was trying THAT again he's got something else comin'!

He sighed again and shook his head. Well, I wonder if saw the flaw in his plan! "Dad, I don't want to be a fisherman, I told you! I said that when I was five and I meant it --"

"No Sora. I understood that long ago. Sora, we're going to be right out with it."

Well, it was about time!!

"You're going to be attending Twilight Christian Academy."

......................

"WHAT?!"

"I told you he'd be upset..." my dad grumbled, and my mom tried to smile at me. "Twilight Christian Academy..." I gasped, feeling really dizzy like I was about to faint. "R-R-Rox-"

"Yes, the same school Roxas attends."

"I WON'T GO!!" I yelled as I stood up and clenched my fists as hard as I could. "I WON'T GO AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!"

My parents stood up trying to talk some sense into me but I wouldn't listen. "Sora, Sora honey, I'm sure Roxas has changed his mind about you -- "

"NO WAY! HE'S A JERK, AND HE'LL ALWAYS BE THAT WAY! BUT IT WOULDN'T MATTER, I'M NOT GOING!!" Why did they do this to me?! Why would they be so cruel?! I thought I was doing well in school! So now they're punishing me?!

I felt my dad place his hand on my shoulder and run his fingers through my hair. I wanted to push him away, tell him he was a jerk, but before I could anything he leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. Every time I had been angry with him he had done that and I found it hard to protest or continue to be mad at him after he did. I pressed my head into his chest and breathed in. I loved the smell of the ocean and the smell of fish and before I could stop myself, I began to cry. "B-but if you send me away..." I tried to say without sobbing, "...then I won't see my friends or you or mom anymore!"

"Aren't you a little too old to be missing your father, Sora?" my dad mumbled softly and I shook my head stubbornly. I loved both my parents but I had always been closer to my dad. Maybe because he was so calm and serene about everything. He taught me how to properly hold my wooden sword and how to fight, and there were days when I would get home from school and he take me out on the water and we would watch the ocean and the sky. If I was going to go to Twilight Town, there wasn't going to be anything like the ocean there. Nothing but boring buildings and trains and stone. No sand, no ocean, no palm trees, no secret craves... no Riku or Kairi or dad or mom!!

"Dad... I don't wanna go! Why do I hafta go, dad?" I cried, crying a bit harder. "Your brother is your blood, whether or not you believe it. When your mother brought you into this world, she brought Roxas too. He's a part of you, Sora. And it's a shame that both of you have nothing to do with each other when he's home. I don't want you both to grow up and never have the chance to get along as brothers should. Your mother and I have always wanted to see you both become close again like you were when you were younger. This might be your last chance... before you know it, you both will be adults and living your own lives, and you will never know what it would've been like to grow up together. Imagine never being able to talk about good memories of when you both were children..."

I understood, but it wasn't like I hadn't tried. But every time I tried to be nice, Roxas acted all mean towards me right back. My dad kissed the top of my head again, and I squeezed him tighter. Would I leave my dad just to go to a school where I knew I wasn't welcomed to make my dad happy? No... well...

"But Roxas..."

"You'll have to do your very best to earn Roxas' trust and respect, Sora. You have done a very good to do the opposite, haven't you?"

I snorted. "Gee dad. Thanks."

He chuckled, and I pulled away from him and looked down at the ground. "Sora, you have made me so proud so far," my dad replied, moving my chin up so I could see his face. "Roxas is hard to please, but Roxas does have a heart. Maybe he just hides it from you. Maybe he hides it from everyone."

"But why would he hide it from everyone?" I asked innocently, hoping my dad would tell me. He shrugged. "Maybe you'll find that out for us."

I would sleep tonight, spend Saturday getting ready to leave then on Sunday get up early to take the train to Twilight Town. It would take around six hours in the train to get there, and tickets are pricy (but if they're sending me off to a Elite high school I don't really think it matters).


	2. Arriving

I don't really want to talk about Saturday. I met Riku and Kairi on the other island and we spent the day having fun and carrying on as if nothing had happened. Riku knew I wasn't so happy about it but he didn't say anything. Before I went back inside, he handed me a bag of munny. It was enough for me to take five trips back and forth. I never figured out how Riku had so much munny but I took it and thanked him.

The next day I boarded the train with my parents and laid down on the seats. They were soft and comfortable but I hated that they were like that. It made the trip seem important when it wasn't. I leaned against my mom and she stroked her fingers through my hair until I pulled away pretending to go to use the bathroom. When I got to an empty train compartment I took out my cell and txted Riku.

Sora: i ha8 tis! mayb i can sneak out n hide in ur basement or sumthin txt me bac soon i think i might go kra-z

It wasn't long till he replied.

Riku: u'll b fine. ur prents care bout u so dont disapont tem. mayb i can visit u aftr u hav been ther 4 a while

Sora: i still wood rther live with u

Riku: no u wouldnt trust me

Sora: ur better than u-kno-who

Riku: not by far

Sora: whuts that mean

Riku: u'll kno sumday

Sora: thatz not fair tell me now!

Riku: roxas and i arent so different

I think Riku was losing his mind in all this. I spent enough time around both to know that Riku was nothing like that monster! I shook my head and tried to change the subject.

Sora: u'll come visit me?

Riku: as soon as i can, asaic

Sora: gud

Riku: u'll make new frends

Sora: haha, not if the ppl like Roxas ther

Riku: come on, lighten ^

Sora: wutevr

Riku: thatz not the Sora i kno

Sora: ugh fudgedaboudit

Riku: yeah. just try hardr? roxas will come 'round

Sora: unlikely, but if tis means i get to come home soon

I said goodbye and closed my phone staring out the window. I could see the ocean but after a few minutes it was out of sight. It felt like I would never see the ocean ever again. I heard my phone ring, telling me I had a txt so I checked it.

Kairi: Sora? I miss you already. I'll wait for you. I love you!

Sora: I love you too. I can't wait to get back to you and see you already. Come visit me! Maybe we can get everyone together and do something in town!

Kairi: Sora. I love you. When I get the chance, I only want to spend the day with you.

I felt my cheeks get red and suddenly felt really happy that I was alone. I couldn't think of what to say in reply.

Sora: I'll do whatever you want, then :3

Kairi: Awww Sora, you're too sweet!! I can't wait!! ;D

Well, this couldn't be too bad. In exhchange for a few years of my life, I could spend a couple days with Kairi alone, and seal my future with her as my wife. PERFECT!

Sora: Neither can I!

Neither could I!

I had to sit in the head master's office for what seemed hours. Apparentally, it was essential to interview each student to see if they would be qualified to attend the school. I hated the idea of sitting where Roxas sat and imagining him lying through his teeth about the kind of person he was. Everyone was sure to keep their eyes on me, Roxas' brother. Roxas TWIN brother. Ughhh!

"Well, you seem very intelligent, plus you have a very creative side! You play piano, participate in school plays, and... what was that last part?"

"I like to sword fight -- kinda like sparing."

He nodded with a grin. "I knew I was going to be pleased. Your brother is just as talented. This is splended, really! I'm glad that we could finally have both of you young men attend our school! I know Roxas will be just as pleased as I am!"

"Not really -- "

He looked at me with a instant look of shock. "Excuse me?"

I sat up. "Ummm, well, Roxas is competive, so maybe he won't be pleased in... the same way you are!"

He looked at me with a smile then threw his head back and laughed. "Oh ho! You might know your brother better than me. I did forget that Roxas does had a hunch for competion. Perhaps he will spare you some mercy, you being his twin brother and all."

"Maybe." Maybe NOT.

"Well, you ought to head to your room and get unpacked now. Your parents are waiting outside."

I left his office and joined my mom and dad again. They picked up my stuff and began carrying it to my room, room 13 Freshmen Males. Placing my stuff by my bed, they gave me one last hug goodbye and then left. I was to spend the rest of the day unpacking then report down to the guidiance office to get my uniform and get everything else squared away. After I put my clothes away in the drawers, I looked over and saw one other bed. Who did it belong too... ?

The door opened, and I stood up, wondering which stranger I would have to share a room with.

It was Roxas.

I hadn't seen Roxas throughout the summer break. He took a three month trip with the school to some other worlds. He wrote back about it but he never wrote a letter to me or even talked straight to me in any of the letters. It had been months since I seen him. I had grew taller so now we were the same height and yet I felt small. Very small.

"What are you doing in my room?" he growled angrily. Nice to see ya, Roxas.

"This is where I'm staying," I gulped as I backed up a bit.

"This is my room. You're going to have to tell them they gave you the wrong room. Got it?"

"Roxas... this is my --"

"Don't be stupid, Sora. You and I hate each other. You'll do what's best and you'll move out, get it? Or are you too stupid to get that?"

"Stop calling me stupid! I don't care what you say about mem but I'm not stupid Roxas!! I'm just as smart as you!!"

"Is that right, knucklehead?"

"I'm here, aren't I?!"

"Dad always did love you more than me," he replied, taking off his shirt and putting on a more casual shirt. "You didn't earn it. He's been begging mom to let you go here for years, and she finally caved. That's all there is to it."

"SHUT UP ROXAS! I AM SO SICK OF YOU!!"

"Good? Then you'll move to another room. Sounds great."

I couldn't even believe he was doing this! "No way!! You may be a jerk, but I'm better than you! I'm staying right here! Now, if you'll excuse me!" I pushed him out of the way and made it to the door.

"Well, you're all set Sora! We'll see you tomorrow during our early morning excerises!" My homeroom teacher Mr. Carmichael handed me my uniform along with a map around the school. I already liked the new clothes; hey it beats getting up and having to choice something to wear everyday!

"Thanks Mr. Carmichael!!" I shouted, then I ran to the stairs to get back to Rox-- my room. I was feeling better about the whole thing. I had met some of the teachers and they all seemed really happy to help me and assured me that I would get the swing of things by the end of the first couple weeks. True I had a lot of work to catch up on, but I wasn't worried. I awkwardly opened the door to get into my hall and stopped dead in my tracks.

All my stuff had been tossed out of the room and thrown into the hall, everything. Some of the kids were standing around and laughing. They laughed harder when they realized all the stuff belonged to me.

"You tried to cross Roxas, eh?" one boy said.

"Dang, Roxas is hardcore! He will always get his way!"

I felt my eyes get watery, and I looked up to see Roxas smiling evily at me."There's an empty room down the hall. Hint hint," he said with a wink. I wanted so badly to punch him but I knew this wasn't a fight worth fighting, so when everyone left I piled my things together and moved into the room down the hall. I put my stuff away again, laid down in my bed and sighed. It rained that night. I didn't sleep at all.


	3. How Roxas really feels

Roxas's POV

"Oh wow Sora! That's terrific!"

"Oh how wonderful!"

"Your son Sora is like none other!"

"Someday, he's going to be a very important person."

"I have no doubt; this boy is going to be it all."

"Oh, I didn't know that Sora had a brother."

"It's a shame, really. His brother is nothing like Sora."

"Roxas is very smart, but he's just too quiet."

"I've never seen the boy before. But now that I do, it's hard to imagine that he's Sora's brother."

"Roxas looks just like him!"

I think I've heard it all. It's as though God made the heavens and the earth, the man to move around in it, and then he made Sora. And everyone acts like he's the biggest thing to hit the earth since Adam himself. I'm sure even Adam would love my perfect, stupid brother.

And we're supposed to be twins? Don't twins normally go together as though they're the same person? Aren't we supposed to be the same? Sure, we're different in ways, but why does everyone favor him over me?! Am I supposed to play the role of the bad twin or something? Maybe not even that. Maybe just the boring, quiet, smart twin, as opposed to the more interesting, kind, sweet, loving, funny, dorky, amazing twin.

I can say without even the littlest hint of guilt that I absolutely hate my twin brother Sora. Hate. Hate Hate Hate. Like, "I would toss this kid off the side of the bridge and not mind that he falls to his death" hate. Like "I would sell him into slavery" hate. Like "If I had a knife I would stab him, watch him cry until he died" hate. Just uttering his name makes me wanna throw up everything I have inside. I would rather throw myself into a brick wall than to be Sora's brother any longer, though that would mean ending my life, which I would rather not like to do. Sora's not worth dying over.

I hate Sora.

Being at home with him was horrendous, reading until I fell asleep at night and figuring out how to do the simplest of things before Sora, like tying my shoes and riding a bike. I made sure he was always ten steps behind, that way I wouldn't feel so bad about being his shadow. But no one ever seemed to see me, see the potential I had. It was as though I didn't exist.

After carefully searching online and checking out the boarding schools they had to offer, I picked my favorite one -- Twilight Academy -- and slipped the brochure into my father's fishing boat and waited. I stayed up that night as my parents discussed the idea together. In no time, I was packed up and sent off to boarding school, away from Sora, away from my horrible life.

BUT NOW HE'S COMING TO MY SCHOOL?! HOW DARE MY PARENTS DO THIS TO ME!!!

Could any couple individuals be THAT stupid!? Sending Sora to MY school?!

My life is over. Either my life or his life, because I certainly won't let him get away with coming to my school, taking over and enjoying it, that brat! I'll make sure he regrets coming here. In fact, I'll make sure that he turns around and goes back home. He doesn't belong here, the only place I would call home.

I felt a little bit better when I tossed all his stuff out of my room. I even peeked into his suitcase for a second to see that he had a picture of me and him stuffed inside. The nerve! That's when I really got mad. I could hardly stand looking at any of his stuff, and I felt so much satisfaction when I saw the stunned look on his face. Serves him right, coming to MY school, ruining MY life.

------------

Something about being in Twilight Town is so... amazing. Being able to just throw my things in my room and then get outside and walk around and experience the life of a city. Being on an island was too isolating and too sorry for me. I didn't really appreciate the beauty of it like my mother did. I still remember just how breathless I felt when I saw my first sunset on Sunset Hill... I still get chills. Every time I've gone back so far I've had my sketchbook and pens with me at my side. I took an art class in school, and I've been drawing since. But no one knows this... I don't want to admit it. I keep my sketchbook hidden underneath my pillow and slip it into my bag wherever I go. I feel weird when I don't have it at my side.

It's nice, my school. I get a decent amount of respect, I have a good set of friends. I enjoy being there. But sometimes I wish I had someone to talk to, like really talk to... someone who knows me better than anyone else...

Then I'm called back out into reality. I wake up; it's time for class. I pull my clothes on, get my stuff together, and head to class as usual, pretending everything is fine when nothing is as it seems.


	4. Pure Evil

The room I was staying in wasn't exactly the cleanest. It was rather disgusting, let me put it at that. I wanted to switch rooms and get something nicer but what was the use of complaining? So I didn't. And not being able to sleep that night didn't help either. I finally fell asleep at 5 in the morning... and gotten woken up as some of the other guys who live there pounded on my door at 6am just to freak me out.

Classes started at 8:00am sharp. That's when I was supposed to get up, but I was just... too tired. And I don't really have an alarm, just my cell. So when I finally rolled over and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket....

"Eight Thirty?!" I shouted looking at the time on my cell phone after I slowly woke up that morning. I quickly jumped out of bed, grabbing my school clothes then slipped them on. I also slipped on my 'not tied' shoes as I turned to glance at the mirror. My hair was a mess but I really didn't care at the moment as I quickly ran out the door. I had to get to class and fast! The first day of school there for me and I was already late?! Way to go Sora...Jeez. Maybe Roxas was right about me sometimes.

My shoe laces were still un tied but I didn't seem to notice or care. Even when I knew I was clumsy, I kept telling myself, 'Your not gonna trip! Your not gonna trip! Just get to class! You'll make it!' What a huge lie...Before I knew it, the class room was almost in range! I smiled excitedly but nervous at the same time, not knowing what to expect. Then it happened. WAM.

I tripped on my shoe laces. Practically doing a face plant on the floor.

Some kids walking down the hall started laughing at me as I tried to stand up, blushing lightly from embarrassment. 'Oww...that hurt', I thought rubbing my face slightly. I bent down tying my shoes quickly so it wouldn't happen again. The door to the classroom was two doors down. I limped slightly from the fall, heading towards the door. 'No matter what happens.. It'll be a good day! I just know it!' I tried to tell myself. I never really liked being negative and it being the first day of classes it should be fun! As long as I don't run into... "Him" . The Jaws theme instantly pops up into my head. That movie really scares me… but not as much as the demonic, blood-thirsty evil monster that is my twin brother.

I walked through the class room, glancing around the room hoping not to see Roxas there. The teacher looked over at me as she looked down her list to see who I was.

"You are?" She asked walking towards me with the list in her hand.

"Uh. Sora ma'am," I answered back quickly. I hoped she wasn't mad…

"Your late young man. And because of it, you'll have to stand in the back since there are no more seats." She quickly marked off my name then pointed to where I had to stand. I glanced over to the area then nodded to the teacher as I walked over to it. I shrugged slightly setting down my backpack on the floor. Standing in one spot for and hour and a half? Well, once again…complaining wouldn't do much good so I went with it.

I pulled out my notebook and pencil getting ready for my first assignment. It was sorta exciting in a way and being in the same school as Roxas made me feel like I was smart and was actually good at school. I had to work hard and not slack off to prove to Roxas that I wasn't the stupid brother he thought I was.

As I was standing there, I heard something, but I figured it was nothing and tried to pay attention to whatever the teacher was saying. But pretty soon, I kept hearing something. A name, I thought. I noticed it came from many parts of the room… I tried to listen and hear what it was.

"Goofus."

'Goofus is a dumb name,' I laughed as I straightened back up. "Goofus," I laughed to myself. What a dumb name!! I would hate to have a name like Goofus. Wait, Goofus is pretty close to Goofy. But Goofy IS Goofy, so Goofy is a good name for -- you get it. Goofus was funny but Goofy was fitting. So I laughed. "GOOFUS!"

"Do you have something to say, Sora?" the teacher yelled from the front of the room. Oh, shoot!!! "No, no ma'am!!" I replied quickly. "Just thinking out loud!" Everyone in the class was staring at me and laughing. I couldn't understand why… Ugh, stop it! Stop laughing at me!! I'm not a nerd. Really. Or a go- wait a minute.

"Hey, Goofus!" Roxas' familiar voice called as everyone laughed in unison again. Now I get. Goofus. I'm the Goofus here. I shot Roxas a glare and he turned back around in his chair. Amazingly, the teacher said nothing to him. Poo on you, Roxas! I get in trouble and do nothing while you mock me and get away with it!!

"Goofus," I mumbled to myself. Stupid Roxas. The bell rang, so we were free to go. I exhaled and grabbed my stuff, and began to bolt out when I tripped again. But I already took care of the shoe probl-

"GOOFUS, DOOFUS, ALL YOUR BRAINS ARE MADE OF PUS!!" a bunch of kids screamed as they laughed and filed out the door. I swallowed down to keep myself from let tears run down my cheek as I inhaled and thought of something to counter with.

"YEAH?! AT LEAST I'M NOT -- MUCUS PUKCUS PEOPLE, LIKE YOU GUYS!" I covered my mouth. Since when did I say things like that?! Roxas, the obvious leader of the group, turned around and smiled at me with his twisted, evil grin. I cringed.

"Hey Goofus," he called. 'WHAT,' I thought miserably, 'COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT MORE FROM ME, OH EVIL BROTHER OF MINE?!?!' He made disgusting puking sounds, then pretending to throw up on the floor. Then he looked at me with a smile. "That's how I feel every time I see your face!"

They walked away, laughing, leaving me feel stranded and completely alone in the empty hallways. Well yeah, it was empty. All of them were heading to gym. I normally love gym, but I couldn't be any more scared. 'Come on, Sora,' I told myself as I took a few steps toward the gym. 'You can do it! Imagine Riku's there. Yeah, Riku could do it.'

I felt sick. As quick as I could I bolted to the Nurse's room and passed out as soon as I opened the door and stepped in.

--------------

"Do you normally pass out, kid?" I heard a voice ask me. I opened my eyes -- oww, lights are blinding!! I opened my eyes and saw one of the female nurses looking at me with a frown. "Wha…what?" I grumbled.

"Well, you're up now. No use keeping you here. Just go on to lunch and eat something, then go through the rest of the day." 'Great,' I though. 'The nurses sure do keep track of the kids and take care of them.' I stood up, and after a few seconds of stretching and waking up I really did feel better, so I grabbed my stuff and went to the dining hall.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!!!" I heard someone scream loudly as I passed their table. I wanted to yell back "OH, SHUT UP!!" but I also remember how it felt when someone did that to me. Not nice… and besides, Roxas might be nearby. He could think of a thousand worse things to say to me if I said anything at all. And then it dawned on me.

"I HAVE NO LUNCH!!" I cried to myself as I grabbed my hair and groaned. "I didn't have time to make one and I have no munny!!" No breakfast. Or lunch. But this was an all-boys school!! Maybe… I looked at the tables. Each one was set with a ton off food and drinks forever. Wait, my days of packing lunches and buying lunch were officially OVER!!!!!! "Ohhhhhhhh yeah!!" I yelled. Good things do happen, even for goofus and clumsy people!!

I sat down at a table I thought was empty, grabbed one of the plates and piled on some food. Oh wait! I bowed my head and prayed for the food, then got back to eating and enjoying it. It made me remember that I actually hadn't eaten anything since I left. Well, I had… wait, even before that. WOW! But yeah I was hungry. So hungry, I didn't notice that some guy was standing behind me. Or that everyone at the table was looking at me. Until that guy bent down and whispered, "What do you think you're doing?" in my ear.

…..

I stopped, and turned around to see Roxas fuming at me. "YOU'RE IN MY SPOT, DORK FACE," he growled angrily at me. 'But I'm hungry!!' He's not getting away with picking on me! Not right now, at least.

"Roxas," I started, getting up and looking at him. "I'm hungry, and I know you hate me, but can't you just leave me alone for once?!" For a second, he smiled, and pat me on the shoulder and said, "Sure, Sora…" I felt relieved for a second. Until he punched me in the stomach. MY FOOD HADN'T DIGESTED YET, ROXAS!! SMART ONE! Owww…

"OUT OF MY SPOT! You can eat on the floor for all I care!!" Roxas grabbed my plate and set it down on the floor in the middle of the dining hall. I swallowed down the lump in my throat again and sat on the floor. "N-no prob…" I said to myself as I took a sip of water. "N-no problem at all…." After lunch was studying hall so as soon as I was finished, I went out to the court yard and began to read one of the books I packed with me. Eh, I didn't like it too much. The kids were… obsessed with some thing they called "The Beast" and they were all stranded on an island. I dunno, it was supposed to be amazing and like a classic or something. But whatever. It was better than sitting around and feeling sorry for myself, at least.

It was nice out. But the weather was nothing compared to the island. There was no salt in the air… and the sky just wasn't as blue, I imagined. And the wind felt… colder…

I went to the bathroom and pretended to be relieving myself as tears ran down my cheek. As soon as I was done crying for a bit, I flushed the toilet (even though anyone in there would've known I was in there for at least two minutes doing nothing) and washed my hands before I went back to my room to get my books for the next class.

The rest of the day was okay. Roxas still threw glance and glares at me but I ignored him. He's always going to be mean, but I'm not going to be like him. So I paid attention, and finally felt like I could do well at school like this. Even if Roxas is out to ruin everything for me. Ugh, dang it Roxas! But I also wouldn't be going to this school if he wasn't…

SOMEONE threw a paper ball at my head! It said "Once a Goofus, always a Goofus!" I don't think it was Roxas though. They spelled "Goofus" wrong and wrong "Goufess". Unless he wrote that to intentionally try to make fun of me.

I never looked forward to sleeping as much as I did that first night. Almost the second I plopped into bed I was asleep. Before Roxas could come over and bother me again.


	5. No Mercy

-1The next chapter; sorry it's so late. Next chapter will be posted sooner, I sincerely promise. Thank you for all the faves and comments!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I jumped out of bed and dashed into the shower, already feeling the adrenaline rush of today. After I pulled my clothes on and stepped outside, my friends were waiting, all with the same glare in their eyes and the same grin on their faces. Each one mouthed the same word, and I nodded in reply, snapping my fingers in a way that almost seemed to ignite the fire and festivities that would happen later. When we went down to class all the other boys nodded their heads as I passed by. So word had spread a lot faster than I thought. Amazing. I should've known better than to underestimate the rest of my classmates. When Sora stepped into the room, late again, everyone tried to catch a glimpse of him without getting caught but I took a dare and glanced straight at him. The expression on his face was confused and nervous. He sat down in his new desk, which tucked into the back of the classroom and away from many of the other kids in our class. When he sat down, I could hear everyone else murmuring the word.

_Initiation. _

No stupid twin brother of mine gets into my school for free, I thought, as I pulled my pen out of my pocket to get ready to write.

_Initiation._

Sooner or later Sora was going to learn that convincing people that he was always "the good one" was a mistake. Outsmarting me, humiliating me for majority of my life, and getting dad to favor him over me was a monstrous mistake. Even transferring to a new school hadn't changed that; they still wrote about Sora when they sent me letters and I tried to make it obvious by never once addressing him in mine, but they still assume that I loved him for some reason.

_Initiation. _

If anyone else cared about the way I felt then maybe I wouldn't hate Sora so much.

-------------------------

How did he do it?! I bet Roxas thinks I'm a complete moron! Though partially. I can't figure out why everyone has decided to single me out and treat me like a freak but I know Roxas has _something _to do with it! All I'm doing is walking -- errr, running down the hall and I feel like people keep looking at me. Okay! Fine! So I was late _again_. I couldn't stop dreaming about Destiny Islands. Kairi and Riku were there and we were celebrating my birthday and then suddenly I was late for school -- but when I woke up I really _was_ late for class! It kinda stinks to be living in your school. Sometimes when I was late in Destiny Islands I would skip class and go to the other side of the island and exercise, and some days I went fishing with my dad, which really made my mom --

ANYWAYS! So I was late again. And I slid opened the door and dashed in just in time as the teacher announced that class began. Technically that means I was late. Which is really unfair! If I was a teacher I would be a little more forgiving than that.

"Already Sora is having senioritis I see," I heard my teachers declared to the class which made everyone laugh except me. I hated thinking about being a senior and graduating. Even though it did have the perks of permanently separating myself from Roxas. "Take a seat Mr. Tardy so that I can finally begin my class!" Embarrassed I sat down and took out my stuff I would need. Let's see… there's my pen that Kairi gave me (which writes in red ink, my favorite color!) and the #2 pencil I keep gnawing on when I'm bored. I slid my finger down the pencil and felt the ridges from the bite marks and smiled. Riku used to get so mad when he saw me biting my pencil during class because usually the pencil belonged to him. Once he even gave me a pen but I still managed to gnaw on it. Eventually he stopped loaning me something to write with.

Around the end of class I noticed that everyone kept mumbling to themselves and looking at me. From the looks on their faces it seemed like I was doing something really funny but I had no idea what I was doing. How annoying is that! I brushed my fingers through my hair. Nope, no. My hair somehow stays the same way. Spiky!! Just then I felt a paper ball hit me on the head and saw one of the guys turn around in his chair and laugh with his other two friends. Some of the other guys in the class laughed then made their own paper balls and toss them at me. I frowned, then stuffed the paper balls into my backpack whenever someone threw one at me.

When the bell rang I had thirteen paper balls stuffed in my backpack. Now I'm pretty certain that Roxas really has the entire school against me.

----

It didn't end in first period! Throughout the entire day a bunch of guys in my other classes ganged up on me and wouldn't leave me ALONE!! In second period they threw pencils at me (exactly thirteen) and in third period I went to the bathroom and came back to find everything in my backpack dumped all over the floor. And "no one had did it". The teacher said he hadn't even noticed and besides all that, if I'm not tough enough to stand up to a bully, I'll never really be a man, so I would have to just show the rest of the guys that I could be as tough as them. What help. I really wish Riku was here right now.

During lunch I dashed into the library and found a quiet section where no one else was sitting. Dropping my backpack on the floor I sat down and pulled out my cell phone.

Sora : RIKU HELP ME PLEASE ROXAS IS GOING TO GET EVERYONE TO KILL ME BECAUSE HE HATES ME!!!!

After I sent it I realized Riku probably wouldn't have his phone on and I felt a little bummed out. I know I wasn't technically supposed to be texting but I was so lonely! But then he texted me back.

Riku : Whoa are you okay?

Oops. Maybe I am exaggerating.

Sora : Alive yes. But all day people have been treating me really weird and throwing things at me and giving me glares and no one will say anything to me!

Riku : So you're blaming this all on Roxas?

I groaned and nearly flipped my cell phone shut. Come on, Riku!! We all know he hates me!! This could ONLY be Roxas. It's not that hard to figure out!!

Sora : I know it is!! When have I ever been shunned?!

Riku : You're overly sensitive of little things.

This is not the sort of thing you tell your friend when he's upset. I hammered my cell phone into the ground for a couple of seconds in frustration. He's actually defending Roxas! That fiend! I thought Riku was _my_ friend! My cell phone vibrated again and I checked to see that he sent another reply before I could text him back. I always hate it when that happens.

Riku : I'm sure there's at least one other person there who wants to be your friend so stop jumping to conclusions and be tough. Just pay attention to class and ignore them if they're trying to bug you.

Sora : Not. Helping. Riku.

I leaned back against the wall and sighed. Riku didn't get it. I couldn't ignore these people because they won't leave me alone. And if I'm right and Roxas is really behind all this, sooner or later it's going to get worse. Probably soon. Every time I even looked at him he gave me a sour look and looked away like I wasn't even worth being looked at. But why?? What did I ever do?? I never did anything to deserve this! He's just evil because he chooses to be. And now Riku is telling me that I'm the one who is overreacting! My phone vibrated again and I was flipped it open with a sigh expecting Riku to have texted me again. But it wasn't Riku… it was Kairi!

Kairi : Heya Sora! How have you been doing? I kinda miss having to poke you to keep you awake during class. Pretty soon I'm visiting a good friend from Twilight Town to go shopping with her so maybe I'll be able to see you!

OHMAWHGAWRSHKAIRIOHMAWHGAWRSHKAIRIOHMAWHGAWRSHKAIRI

I couldn't stop grinning.

Sora : Really?! Seeing you would be AWESUMM!! I can't wait!! I really miss you

T___T

Kairi : Awwww I really miss you. It's a bummer to go to the beach without you now. But Twilight Town must be a nice place to live at.

Sora : Not really

Kairi : I would move there if I could : )

"Hey! You!" I looked up and regretted it because I saw Roxas standing in front of me. How did he find me?! He didn't look pleased. "You're not supposed to be using your cell phone during the day. Not that I care if _you _get in trouble." Turning he went to the shelf and began to skim through all the books. Was he here because he was trying to find me or was he really looking for something? Out of nowhere he grabs the thickest book and throws it toward me and it hits me in the face!

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I cried as quietly as I could but it was no use. I think someone heard me. I put my hand over my eye, feeling it sting, and bit my tongue to keep from crying. I sucked in air and tried not to groan too TOO loudly.

He looked happier. "Next time catch the book," he laughed and slid his hands into his pockets. "See ya later, unless you're too _SORE_-ah to go through the rest of the day." _Har har har_ I thought as I watched him walk away. I suddenly had to pee really badly so I got all my stuff together and ran to the bathroom where I hid for the remainder of lunch in one of the bathroom stalls.

----

It didn't get better after lunch. It got worst. The end.

Oh. And this school has gym class and the teacher allows the students to pick their sport of choice for the whole period.

Today they picked dodge ball.

I don't really want to talk about it.

And I don't want to talk about how they threw me into one of the shower room where ice cold water was pouring down and how they threw a bucket of ice on me when I slipped in the shower and ended up on the floor.

And I don't want to mention that I lost my backpack during the second to last period and found all my stuff scattered around the entire hallway and my actual backpack in one of the toilets. After the last period I went to my room and fell asleep on my bed feeling numb lonely and angry.

Like I said. I don't want to talk about it.

-------------------------

The second I closed my door and to change into a t-shirt and shorts I heard a knock on my door. I pulled my shirt over my head and opened the door to find Eric looking at his cell, then he flipped it closed and slid it into his pocket, then looked up at me. "Hey Roxas. We're going to the Plaza for a while, wanna come?" He stepped inside and sat on my bed. "We still have time before tonight." Both of us grinned at the same time. I could hardly wait. "Nah, I'll pass today. I was going to do some text book reading after I finished all my homework. History," I explained when he gave me a weird look, then he nodded with a "_ah_". I placed my uniform back into my drawer.

"How come you do so much reading?" he asked me, seeing my copy of The Text Book Guide to the Worlds on my bed and giving it a slap. On the cover was the famous picture of Twilight Town during sunset; my absolutely favorite. Sometimes I opened the book and just looked at all the photos of the other Worlds and stared at them. I mean living on Destiny Islands got really boring and we never went on vacations much, partly because my parents weren't keen on traveling. I couldn't imagine staying on the island forever. When I was six I bought a book that had pages littered with pictures of other worlds and I would stay up all night flipping through pages of that book. Eventually, I made a list of every single world I wanted to go to, and as I learned more about the other worlds I added more and more. The only real consistency was that Twilight Town was the number one choice on my list. For some reason, I don't know why, but I loved Twilight Town. And I wasn't wrong; I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

After Eric left I turned on my desk lap and took out my homework, working on the hardest assignment first, which was writing an essay on what I loved most about my family (honestly, these essay prompts are completely overrated; family isn't the center of the freaking universe, you know) and so on. My room just happened to be one of the few rooms with a window so I pulled my blinds up and opened the window to let the breeze flow through my room. The wind nearly scattered all my papers but I quickly snatched them up and put my snow globe on top of them to keep them from flying away again.

Seeing them scattered around reminded me of earlier today, watching Sora scramble to get all of his stuff together. The helpless look on his face during the day would have made my father weep. For a second I remembered something about that look on his face. Then I remembered it was the same look on his face when he had been collecting sea shells on the beach for an art project and I had laughed at him for being so clumsy. I had to help him gather all the shells he dropped. Later I went to the store and bought him a messenger bag to keep all his shells but he discarded the bag somewhere in his room the second that Kairi gave him a bag she made him for his birthday. It looked like she had spent hours weaving the bag just for him; she even sowed a star symbol on the corner of the bag just for him. "Dang, how long ago was that?" I said aloud to myself. There was no one there to answer me, so I shrugged and started my homework, every now and then looking at the clock in case it should already be midnight the next time I check.


	6. Initiation, part one

Slight warning: Contains mild themes (use of alcohol) to simply create humor but in **no way** supports or even _favors_ teen drinking. The author has no hatred for Sora, Roxas, or any other characters in this fan fiction but simply uses ploys like irony and sarcasm in order to amuse the public. Basically... I hope you like!

P.S. - Have fun trying to figure out Sora's perspective from Roxas'. It should be painfully obvious though, so don't worry.

Mwahahaha.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was Midnight exactly when someone started banging on my door. Somehow I had ended up taking a nap and drifting off dreaming of -- well, that isn't your business. I groaned, rolling out of bed and opened the door to find the other guys gathered around.

"You ready to go?" I heard one of them call. I shook myself out of my sleepiness and remembered that there was still a night of excitement, for me and for Sora. It made me smile, actually. "No kidding you morons," I replied, which made most of them laugh. Pulling on my sweat shirt, I felt happy and yet overjoyed from everything buzzing around me; maybe it helped that I had convinced all the guys to participate in this trick of mine. For a second, I realized that if any of the teachers found out, we could all get in serious trouble. But then I envisioned the pathetic look on Sora's face and forgot about the consequences completely. I instinctually snapped my fingers and threw my fist into the air, calling out the word of the night. "INITIATION, INITIATION!!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Midnight, hmmm...schleep.......schweet, wonderful schleep...foooood...Kairi....someone at the door......someone WHAT?! I sat up, and after I heard more banging on my door I managed to somehow end up on the floor shortly after letting out the loudest scream I have ever heard myself give. Um. Recently. I don't know! I just did! Have you ever been woken up at midnight before?!

YOU CANNOT TAKE ME ALIIIIIVE! Oh wait. Maybe I should just OPEN the door. I think I heard Roxas' voice - _HEY WAIT A SECOND_! ROXAS? Heck NO. I walked over to the door with a growl. "GO AWAY!!" I hollered at the door; I was hoping that whoever was on the other side would go away. "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!!"

I guess they didn't hear me because the door came flying open and without a warning at least a dozen guys from my class come bargin' in! Some of them even have the rudeness to sit on _my _bed, which should be occupied with _ME_ sleeping _IN IT_! Roxas had this smile on his face which I had to admit made it seem like he really came over to hang out with me but I dunno. How could someone evil be nice?? _Impossible._

"Nice place," he told me, giving me one of those "you're a moron" smiles as he said down at my desk. He put down a bag he had been carrying and decided that he was the cleaning nanny and began going through my things. At least I kept all my important stuff in my backpack. Except -- too late. He found my cell phone and began to look through it. Gahh, that -- !!

"Hey Sora," one of the guy said to me so I turned and looked at him. Least I don't have to keep looking at dumb old Roxas now. "Yeah?" I asked back, sorta wondering what exactly all these guys were doing here anyways. I hadn't spoken to any of them really but some of them seemed pretty cool, despite being friends with my evil twin brother.

"We were wondering if you'd join us for a trip to Twilight Town." All of them had this look I realized later that should have alerted me, kinda not-up-to-much-good look. At the time I was so amazed to be asked to join them, well, who'd say no? So I didn't say no. Because if no one would say no, well, I'm definitely some_ONE_, so I said yes, of course! Come on now, you can keep up better than that! So I said "yes"! "Yeah, sure, why not? I can't possibly sleep now..." is what I said in reality but shesh, I don't think anyone really cares that much. The one guy, Eric I think, gave me this "heck ya" kind of smile and gave me a thumbs-up. "Way cool! Roxas did say you were a pretty awesome kid," he replied and shot Roxas a grin. He said WHAT? I looked at Roxas but he was busily writing something in one of my journals with my sharpies. I always hated that Roxas was so good at drawing. Hmph!

"I didn't say he was awesome," I heard Roxas announce with a bit of annoyance as he went on drawing. "All I said was that he was cooperative. Good sport. _That _doesn't mean a thing." I also noticed that he had on his checkered wristband again. Does he _always_ wear that thing? I wish I had one but if he has one then I would just be a copy-cat, and he'd hate me even more. He looked up at me and for a second he gave me a serious look. I've never seen him give me that look before. I nearly thought for a second he didn't hate me, but then he scrunched up his face and gave me the stink eye. Yeah, LOVE YA TOO ROXAS. I grabbed my pillow off my bed and threw it at him, laughing along with the other guys who were watching. Jumping up he threw his arms around me and put me into a headlock. AHHHHHHHHH!! He laughed as I tried to squirm out of his grip which surprised me; how the heck should I have known Roxas was that strong??

"Hey you monkeys, keep it down or we'll get caught," one of the guys snapped as some of the others were putting their shoes on. "We're going," Eric told me as he gave me a smack on the head. I tried to bat him away but Roxas shoved me into him and I collided with him…owww! Hey wait, what ARE we doing? I'm pretty sure I'll need some munny. I grabbed my wallet as one of the guys grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door and tried to keep me from hitting the door frame but missed so I hit that too. YAHH-OWCH! How come I'm not worried that we're basically sneaking out on a school night? I looked around and saw the other guys laughing amongst themselves and realized that I really missed not being a part of a group. I bet all these guys have been friends with each other since they were in grade school. It made me miss Riku and Kairi a lot and I had to bite my tongue to keep from getting upset, but then one of the guys threw his arm around me and I felt a lot better all of a sudden.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I saw Dillon trying to make his way to me and when he did he began walking by my side, occasionally looking back at Sora and me. Argh, danggit. Dillon's already pulling the _**this isn't right**_and _**I don't think we should do this to Sora**_card and I haven't even gotten the chance to do anything yet. Sometimes he _really_ pisses me off; but he's my friend, and he's still a cool guy.

"We should go back," he whispered in my ear, keeping up with my pace as he spoke under his breath. "Sora just got here. He doesn't deserve to get kicked out. No one ever gets away with sneaking out at night…" Quite frankly I didn't care about my chances. I was just ready for some fun. I held back my groan and tried to smooth this over. "Dillon we aren't going to be gone for long," I lied as best as I could, giving him a reassuring smile which did the trick. He looked more relieved. "Besides, I love my brother and I want to do something fun with him." That convinced him enough. "Really? Wow, I thought you hated Sora."

"'Hate' is a pretty strong word." I adjusted my wristband a bit and looked at Sora, who had somehow become fast friends with the rest of the guys and was talking away about something. Heh, lucky little jerk; even now my friends rejoice over Sora. Hm, at least I get to have a little bit of fun tonight. Looking up I saw the train station waiting before me, waiting for more people to board and ride. I could tell by the look of excitement on Sora's face that he didn't use the train much back home. It made me remember a conversation we had when we were younger.

_Roxas, I don't really think we can take the train to get off Destiny Islands. Wouldn't mom kill us if we did that?_

_Sora, the point of running away is to __**not**__ get caught, you moron. _

_But if we did really do __**that**__, we could get pretty far I guess. We could see everything!!_

_Yeah…like Twilight Town._

_Yeah! Like Twilight Town. Hey Roxas?_

_Ugh, what Sora?_

_How come you're so different than me even though we're twins?_

_Everyone just tells you that if you're a twin you have to be like your brother. It's a lie, Sora. You don't have to be like me._

_Good. Because I think you make a better Roxas than I would._

_Haha, whatever Sora.__ I'm just glad that I never have to be you. You're a moron._

We used to be pretty close I guess. Way back when. I don't really remember those day; I guess I forgot all about them. I paid for the tickets and everyone got on the train. Since everyone was talking to each other I settled down into a seat in the middle and stared out the window, looking at everything as it quickly passed me by. Sometimes I wondered if maybe I let things slip too quickly out of my reach. Things I would never be able to get back.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**IF**I had known then what I know now, I would NEVER EVER **EVER EVER EVER EVER** trust Roxas!!!!!!!!!!! Not for ANYTHING. NEVER. EVER! _**EVER!!!**_

_NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

I thought he was being nice for once. I thought he cared about me, FOR ONCE IN MY WHOLE FREAKING LIFE. But that was a lie too!!!! Everything is a lie!!!!!! EVERYTHING!!!!!

So we'd finally gotten to Twilight Town I HAD NO IDEA IT WAS SO HUGE! The place was MASSIVE! GINORMOUS! Anyways we had just gotten to this place that was… a kinda dim setting with a dart board and a couch. "It's our usual place," someone told me and I guess I got that. Suddenly they pull this bag out from their small refrigerator and I got a little worried. I hoped this wasn't one of those things where the guys start drinking or something. I've never been in that kind of… situation. Thingy. Gulp. I felt someone smack me really hard on the back. "Don't look so worried," one of the guys – his name was Arnold – said with a smile. "It's not alcohol or anything, just soda." I pulled one of the cans out and saw a strange mascot character with Japanese symbols decorating the can. _**Where the heck do people buy these things**_!?! I opened the can and took a swig, and I had to admit it was pretty good but sorta tasted funny. All the guys were pulling out a drink for themselves and chugging down. All of a sudden there was a buzzing in the back of my brain but it sorta felt ticklish, and I felt myself laugh out loud for no reason. "What the heck IS _THIS_?" I yelled as I chucked my can at Roxas. He shrugged and said, "Don't look at me. I don't buy these things."

I reached for another and swallowed it down. Hmmmm, tasted like mango! Or was that coconut? What's the diff anyhoo? Hmm… sorta strawberry-ish too. Sweet! I felt really good, like floating on a cloud wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. I wish I could be a bird!

"Dang, is Sora getting drunk off soda?" said Will and I started cracking up! Because I JUST DON'T DRINK! So it's amusing. "Hahah, I wouldn't let Sora drive me home," some other guy called. All the voices were kind sounding the same. I got scared but felt excited at the same time – WEIRD.

"BUT SEAR-E-US-LEE GUYS," I crowed. "THESE DRENKS ARE INSANEEEEE!" It sorta tasted spicy too! Spicy?? Maybe I am drunk. But how could that be?? Everyone else looked normal… "YOU TRICKED ME, DIDN'T YA!" I yelled at Roxas, flopping on him and grabbing his arm. "Tell da truth!! Am I droonk??"

"You mean drunk? I hope to God no." He pushed me off and I tumbled on the ground, laughing hilarious. I felt really good. I hadn't been this happy in a while.

One of the guys pulled me on to their couch and sat beside me. All of them were looking at me. "You gotta girl back home?" YES YES! "A-huh! Her name's Kairi, and she's hawwwwwwt. Like seriously fo…nautical." This seemed to make them laugh for some reason. "Sounds like a winner!" Roxas cried and everyone cheered along with him. "Does she have good ones?" Roxas pressed but I have no idea what he was talking about so I said, "Good what?"

Eric shot me a smile. "Boobs dude," he told me, making a gesture with his hands. "One of the best gifts a girl could give to a guy! I didn't really like talking about Kairi like that, but... Kairi does have pretty big boobs I guess. Heh heh. Boob is a funny word. "I could build a farm on all the land she has to offer!" I roared, throwing my fist into the air.

EEEEEEEEVERYONE starting laughing!! I'm not so sure Kairi would have liked that, though. Maybe she'll never know. Otherwise I'd die. But for now, IMA GEEEENIUS!! I stood up and pointed to the door. "Let's go explore the city!!!!"

"Not. _Yet_." Uh oh. It was Roxas. He handed me another can of soda, and gave me a grin. "Now that we're all here as a group, we're going to tell you our biggest secret, Sora."

SEEEEEEEECRETS?!?!? HOW COOL?!!?!?! I CAN'T WAIT I CAN'T WAIT!!

"WHATWHATWHATWHATWHAT?!?!?!" I cried excitedly which made someone else jump and cover my mouth with their hands. I heard Roxas swear under his breath. "What part of 'secret' don't you understand, Sora?! Keep it down!" I calmed down because I wanted to hear what he had to say. Thankfully he went on. Yaaaaaaaaaay!

I took another sip as he went on. "Okay Sora, here's our secret… this group you're in now is actually a gang." Apparently he knew was I was thinking because he answered and said, "Yes, we are a gang. We call ourselves the 'Twilight Night Titians', or just 'TNT' for short," he explained. "THATSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOCOOOL!!!!!" I squealed quietly this time. He leaned closer towards me. "Here's the thing. We can't just let anyone into our gang. We're a secret society, and in order to keep things in line we have to give everyone who wants to join a test, just to see if they're really dedicated or not."

Oh.

My.

Gosh!!!!!!!!!!

Suddenly the planets started to align (ugh, NO NOT REALLY!!) and everything started to totally make more sense, even though I felt really weird dizzy and tired.

Initiation. They have been planning this for like ever. **ROXAS DOES LOVE ME!** He wants me to join his secret gang!! I am loooooooooooved!!!

"SURE SURE I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!!" I said, standing up and jumping around. "ANYTHING ANYTHING I PROMISE!!"

Standing up he put his finger on my lips and moved his face really close to me, which is hecka weird, considering he is MY BROTHER (ahhhhh!!) and looked me in the eye, all the while giving me that evil smile he used to give me when he was up to something. Yet somehow this did not give me the idea that he was actually up to something. Odd. Then came the challenge.

"Sora, I want you to steal the bell from the clock tower at the Central Station."


	7. Initiation, part two!

I've done it. Another chapter. Long at last. And it's gonna be _sweet._ But the next one ought to be really long. I mean Sora is -- oops, I was just about to SPOIL it! Well, that wouldn't be much fun, would it? So you'll just have to find out what happened.......

~The Author

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Each of the guys were giving me the same look, the look that tried to play along but had that "What the freak?!" expression in their eyes. Dillon pulled me aside and I grabbed one of the drinks we were giving Sora and took a long, great gulp of it. Hey, if Sora was getting drunk unwillingly, then I could at least get something out of it myself. It really did make me feel good, I had to admit; next time I'll be packing along a lot of these drinks for myself instead of wasting them on Sora. Oh right, Dillon is still babbling on about something I did and about how "wrong" and "unjust" it is. I should at least let him think that I'm following him or something.

" -- and now trying to convince him to steal a bell from a tower?!?! Are you INSANE?!" he sputtered at me like a fire-breathing dragon who just had its tail chopped off. Look, if I cared at all about what he looked like I would've used a better example, but even I have my limits, you know. I instantly wanted another can of sake even though the can I was still drinking had some left in it, but despite all this, I wasn't going to let Dillon ruin my night. Wait, that sentence made no sense -- I must be getting drunk. "Dillon, put the brakes on, jeez! Don't you think I already thought about this?" I dramatically backed up and leaned against the building that was behind me, and drank with the moon shining above. Oh, cool. I am so bada--

"I don't know anymore Roxas. You've been acting different since Sora arrived at our school. You would've never done this to anyone." He was looking around nervously but I could tell he was pretty mad at me too. If he even knew half the things I've thought of Sora he'd swear I was the devil. Oooh actually that sounds pretty cool too. Roxas IS a demon from within the bleakest pit of the Darkness- YESS!! And I'm just here to torment Sora!! Ah, this night couldn't get any better. I took another sip to that. "Why are you smiling?" I heard Dillon ask me.

Whoops, forgot he was standing there.

Casually I held the can above my head and waterfalled the rest of the drink into my mouth, dropped it to the ground and crushed it with my foot, then slowly wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, all while still keeping my eyes on Dillon. "Dillon, my friend -- have you ever wondered if maybe I was… '_The Devil_'?" Enjoying the freaked-out look he had in his eyes for only a short second I chuckled, picked up the can, and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "No stupid, that would be weird, and I was just kidding after all. We'll tell everyone it was called off." He nodded, smiled, then nodded again. "Good, then. You finally made the right choice. It's good you know. Someday, we'll look back at this and you'll see. Doing what's wrong is only fun for so long, but doing what's right will always pay off." Breathing out he took a step back towards where the group was, but I stopped him. "Hey hey, why don't I just go explain it to them and you head back to the school now? You look tired," I replied kindly, and he nodded his head, irritatingly again. "Oh jeez, thanks Roxas. I'll see you in the morning." With that, he left, taking nothing but his ignorance with him. I chucked my can into a garbage can that was near by, then cracked my fingers and stretched a bit. Now that Dillon was gone, I could finally get back to business. And I was seriously aching for another of those canned sakes.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TEE NEN TEE!! TEE NEN TEE! TEE NEN --

"Gosh Sora, SHUT IT!" I heard Roxas snap again and I covered my head quickly before I could -- wait why hide I dunno. He's a pretty freaky guy if you ask me. You just his voice and it makes you want to claw out your stomach or something -- I should have more of those drinks. I was reaching for it but Roxas snatched it away and opened it, taking a gulp. HEY!! NOT FAIR!!! THOSE WERE MINE!! "Get over it," he hissed with a smile and it made me think he could actually read my mind. Maybe… he CAN! He is Roxas after all and you never know with him. Oh well.

Expertly gliding through the air and landing on my toes I grabbed Roxas by the shoulders and stared into his endless, beautiful blue eyes, which is technically like looking into mine since we're twins and we both have blue eyes just like the other! "I LAAAAAAAAAVE YOU!!" I blubbered craptasically, and he pushed me off. "STAY OFF OF ME, YOU FREAK!" he nearly yelled and I had to laugh because earlier I was the loud one, and now he was being pretty loud too!!

They all seemed to be waiting around for something. I guess I was too. Except maybe I was that thing, so that would mean I wouldn't be waiting like they were too. Oh yeah. What was I supposed to be doing again?

Roxas pulled me towards him and began whispering in my ear. "Are you ready for your initiation, Sora?" I heard him chuckle in my ear and I shook my head quick -- ugh no stop Roxas, that's making me feel very sick… "'_Cept I dunt remembah what I was 'sposed to be dewing in da furst playce, Rock-sass_…"

Something was heavily weighing on me but I couldn't figure out just what it was. "Your initiation, remember?! The bell at Central Station!!" He slapped me and it stung but it did help a bit -- nah actually it didn't really help at all.

"_Ryeght da bell at Centrawl Stayshun_…" Something was wrong. Something specifically in my stomach, making its way up and the disgusting burn in my throat -- I vomited on Roxas.

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! I JUST THREW UP, AND IT SMELLED REALLY REALLY BAD, AND NOT ONLY THAT, BUT ON ROXAS!!!!! So if I thought he hated me BEFORE --

"WHAT THE !!!!"

If only I hadn't forgotten what he said… something about a certain word used to describe mature adult themes not expressed in this FanFic and other certain profane adult words I only wished I never knew the meanings of… like I told you, if I remembered I'd be able to write 'im all down, but I SEEMED TO HAVE FORGOTTEN THEM FOR SOME REASON... Anyways it wasn't important, because surely you'd be able to imagine how mad he must've been when it happened…

"ALL OVER ME! ALL -- OVER -- MEEEE! YOU COULD'VE MOVED YOUR HEAD, OR SOMETHING! COULD'VE TOLD ME FIRST!!!" He pulled his shirt off which was covered mostly in vomit. Slapping me with it first, he tossed it into the trashcan as he continued to swear and as the guys only laughed harder and harder. Finally, he seemed to calm down. "Well, I guess the bell at Central Station wouldn't be enough to prove your worth, seeing as you can't even handle drinking a few cans of soda on your own, Sora.." It doesn't sound scary to you but it was definitely freaky trust me. I'm not biased just because I'm convinced he's evil, I swear.

AND THEN IT HAPPENED. THAT EVIL, TWISTED GRIN OF HIS FORMED UPON HIS LIPS, AND HE UTTERED THE WORDS THAT WOULD SEAL MY FATE FOR GOOD. "Sora," he began, looking at me, THAT JERK, THAT DEVIL!!! He smiled before he finished. "Would you make sure that this town never forgets about our gang? No matter the cost?"

________________________________________________________________________

At first he had one of those stupid "I-dunt-ged-it" looks on his face, but I held up the cans of spray-paint and toilet paper that I brought, in case I personally had to stage something to get Sora busted. His grin told me that he was so far drunk that he'd do anything I asked, and I had to laugh.

"SPRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY-PAAAAAAAAAAINT!" he crowed insanely, and as I handed him the can of red spray-paint he quickly popped off the top and sprayed his shoes with it, then laughed…Yeah I was hoping when we got to the school that he'd get the picture and stop spraying himself with the paint. If he didn't get it by then…

There was a fence surrounding the outside of the school campus that was locked at night, to keep people out. If I remembered correctly, there was a silent alarm, and as soon as anyone stepped past a certain mark then the alarm would notify the police but there would be no siren to warn the culprit, in order to catch the person red-handed, in a sense. One day, as I was walking around just because I had nothing better to do I spotted two of the older teachers at the school talking to each other. They weren't say anything interesting, but before I turned the corner one of them said something that I thought about only after he said it.

"It would be more useful," Mr. Douglass told the other teacher (I don't remember who), "if the alarm were to be triggered _as soon as _someone climbed the fence and touched the ground of the campus. I don't feel safe about that. But for reason, the police are only notified if they step past a certain mark; if they go past the statue in the front, then the police feel as though they pose a threat. What kind of reasoning is that?"

He was right. The alarm really ought to be signaled as soon as they got in. This fluke, however, would prove to be useful to me, and I had to secretly thank Mr. Douglass for being so careless about spreading this kind of news around.

After some convincing, and just one more can of sake, I brought all the guys (and Sora) to the front gate of our school, with much pride, I hope you know. Dillon, again, was very unhappy with me. One look at the school and he took off, probably to go back to his dorm, and I might've forgotten about him completely, until Sora finally became fussy.

"_Roooooooxas_," he groaned drunkly, giving me one of those pathetic looks a child gives to his mother when he's too tired to carry his heavy head any longer. "I feel siiiiiick. I wanna go back to bed…."

"Do just this one thing and then you can go back to bed and do whatever else you want," I snapped maybe a little too harshly. If I wasn't careful then he'd realize that I was trying too hard. I never want anyone to think I try at all. I'm supposed to be good. Can you blame me? I couldn't let him get away now!

"**_Rooooocccccccckkkkkkk-susssssssss_**….." he continued to wail, but I was already climbing the fence into the school. When I reached the top, I looked around at the view; it was a great view. I could see the whole school yard. The air was just right, a little warm but not too warm, and the wind provide a little coolness to the air.

_It's so nice out._

_ We live on an island. It's always nice the window, Sora. _

_I can't yet._

_ You have to keep the stupid window open all night?_

_ But I'm waiting! _

_Ugh, what could you be waiting for at midnight? _

_My wish._

_ You don't get wishes from the window being open, dummy._

_ But I have to wait until I can see the stars! The clouds are in the way!! If they stars come out I can make a wish!_

_ I wish I could get some sleep!! But having you for a brother will never let me get what I wish for! But I deal with it!_

I lifted my other leg over the fence and climbed down the fence as Sora dropped down to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Instead of being hurt like I had hoped he just rolled around on the ground and laughed as though he had heard something funny. "Get up," I growled and grabbed him. Ten feet away, I could see the statue. When he was on his feet I pushed him closer to the school. "Go for it," was my wicked command that I whispered in his ear, and he bolted off, past the statue, past the trees, and up the steps to the school, throwing the toilet paper all around and spraying everything within his reach.

My poor, stupid, retarded brother was about to be expelled in ten minutes. Instead of jumping back over the fence to go to my room, I stayed and laughed in the distance, safely behind the statue. Standing on his tippy-toes, trying to stand as high as he could, he sprayed the letters T N T on the front of the school with such flourish that it even impressed me that someone could bear to be so sloppy with their… graffiti. In the distance I could hear the police sirens, so I quickly scaled the fence and ran, as the cars stopped in the front and shined a flash light on the now confused and terrified-looking Sora on the school steps, with the paint, and the toilet paper, and the mess all around the front yard. I tucked out of the view and watched as they marched up to him and held their guns at him, and he broke down crying, dropping the can of spray-paint out of his confusion.

One of the policemen grabbed him and started escorting him out of the school yard, all the while was sobbing and screaming something. For a single second, he looked over at me and I think he saw me, because he had one of those looks that seemed to have a lot of pain, as though they needed help but were too kind to ask for it.

_Roxas? _

_For the hundredth freaking time, **WHAT**, SORA?!_

_ I love you…because you're my bother, Roxas…_

Most of all I hoped he hated me, despised me, rejected me as his twin brother, because of all the things I hated, I hated that he loved me, when it seemed like everything else around me crumbled because people didn't like me, but he, the person who I tried to repress for years, still had the freaking gall to love me, which I couldn't understand.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

SO.

THERE I WAS.

AT THE POLICE STATION.

Do you even KNOW what that's like?!?!

Sitting there, having to pee, starving to death, being watched EV-ER-RY second of the many hours I was there?!

And there's no magazines there or posters or those plants that they have at doctors offices, and there's a lot of screaming from the other guys they'll pulling it, and all those officers gave me the same look as though as I was a delinquent -- though it didn't help that I was _drunk_ -- and sobbing -- and insisting that I was sorry so I guess I did look pretty hysterical and unbelievable.

AND I SAW ROXAS STANDING THERE, WITNESSING MY ARREST!!!!! OF ALL THINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT HEARTLESS JERK COULDN'T EVEN FEEL THE TINIEST BIT OF REMORSE!!!!!!! WHAT A JERK!!!!!!!! And no doubt that my mom was going to kill me. Strangle me. Getting expelled and I've barely been there for a month. OH. MY. GOSH. WHAT WILL MY MOM DO WHEN SHE FINDS OUT?!?!?

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

IMGONNA DIE I SWEAR IT.

I could tell her the truth! It was ROXAS' FAULT!!!!!!!!!! But Roxas wasn't **ARRESTED**.

How.

INJUSTICE!

Apparently I was seething really loudly because I got a really weird look from one of the ladies so I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but never got the chance because it was finally time to give me my proper punishment.

The Principal, along with my mother and my father came into the station. Out of all of them my mom definitely took the prize of the person who looked the most furious. Her eyes practically stabbed me from across the room!!! I choked on my hiccup. The look in my dad's eyes was so sorry that I felt even more ashamed…

My mom got to be the first to declare what she felt about it. _Joy_. "Well," she breathed out, clearly trying to be calm. "I never thought I'd be woken up in the middle of the night to be asked to come down to the police station because --" Here my dad put his arm around her and gave her a shoulder a squeeze so she stopped and this gave my Principal a chance to speak.

"I have decided not to sue you for the damages done to the school," he began, and I nearly felt relieved until he gave me a look which told me he wasn't finished and that I should still be worried. Gulp.

"You're going to make it up to me, the student body, and to the -- to the school building in which you've defiled!"

I'm ruined. This guy must think I'm so kind of lunatic hormonal teenage-junkie who's bent on cause chaos to everything around him. ALL I'VE EVER WANTED WAS TO FEEL LOVED!!! DOES THIS FEEL LIKE LOVE TO YOU?!?!?!

My mom grabbed me angrily by the arm and pulled me to my feet. I'm sorry mom!!! I loooove you!!! But your other son is--IS--THE DEVIL!!!!!!! Of course if you keep this all to yourself and in your mind all you would've seen was some whiny loud kid being forcibly lead out of the police station following a man who tried his best to look like he was keeping up with his wife but failing and a very sincerely angry man who could've have been more disappointed with the new student he'd have to deal with for the next few weeks, months, and possibly -- unless he did something else stupid -- years.

Before she completely dragged me out of the station she stopped and looked at me as if I had poop smeared all over my face. "I smell something," my mom groaned, then looked at me with shock. "Are you _drunk_?!?"

I hate my life.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next chapters coming up will probably be about Sora's adjustment to his new life -- now known as the kid who "defiled" the school building. Roxas is cold; it's the way he should be. He's villianous, yes, but I hope you know that he does have a heart too. The reader should also keep in mind that while they tend to be honest about what happened, both are also very biased in what they say. However, I guess juding by character, you could argue that one of them should be trusted a little more than the other.


End file.
